seasons_of_chaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Aislinn Iceni
Biography Aislinn was born in the capitol of Ireland to Prasutagus Iceni and Boudicea Iceni. She had four older sisters so the need for propriety was not as needed for her as it was for her siblings. She was not the heir to the kingdom and thus was allowed to go and play with the other children in the capitol as well as the druids and fae in the forest. However, things changed when she turned fourteen. Her father had made an alliance with Rome that went sour and in turn was taken away and killed. This caused an uproar throughout the Celtic lands and her mother set the troops to battle against the Holy Roman Empire. Her mother and sisters fought bravely with the troops but fell to Rome. A group of centurions chased them back to the palace and Aislinn's mother had enough time to hide her inside of a secret compartment in her wardrobe before the centurions caught up with them. Hiding in the wardrobe, Aislinn saw her mother beheaded and her sisters raped and then killed as well. She was left all alone, her entire family gone at that point. The counsel began to teach her what she would need to know to become queen and she was coronated the week after. The counsel also arranged a husband for her in hopes of being able to have her produce heirs. She was married to Gwrtheym Brannon, a Celtic noble, soon afterwards. Appearance Personality Weapons & Possessions Abilities & Skills Weaknesses History Relationships Quotes "You have summoned me and I have come. You said it was urgent and about the future fate of the Celtic people." - Aislinn to the Tuatha De Danaan "The celts do not like outside forces coming to play... There was an uprising last time my family was off the throne and I can tell you for sure there will be one again." -Aislinn to Sima "I distinctly remember that your exact words words 'I am now and forever shall be your enemy.'" -Aislinn to Bismarck "I wanted to make sure I had that fact correct. I am willing to give this a chance, if you'll still have me. The more time I have had to deal with this, the more I have realized, I think I love you as well. It just surprised me when you said that." -Aislinn to Bismarck "If I had been, I could have helped... I apologize for not being to help more, you lost so much because of me." -Aislinn to Adair "No, that is an order. I will not have my forces fighting amongst each other, even worse than that and as much as you disagree Aiden, he is my husband. I would not have two of the people I treasure most at each other's throats constantly. We have enough of a threat from three different armies coming that I do not need the two of you trying to kill each other!" -Aislinn to Aiden Category:Characters